Le prof de science
by KinderAuLait
Summary: Kim, nouvelle au lycée, va vivre comme toute adolescente de son âge entre les coups de coeurs et amitiés.


Attention ! Pour public averti, lemons explicit ! Je t'ai prévenu ! Coucou à toi lecteur ! Je te présente ma première fiction, j'espère que tu apprécieras ! C'est pas une œuvre d'art et une fin plutôt bâclé mais eh ! Faut bien débuté quelque part !

Aujourd'hui, en ce beau lundi ensoleillée d'octobre, c'est mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée, j'ai dut changer de lycée suite à mon aménagement dans mon propre appartement. J'ai choisit un appartement en ville pas loin du lycée, mes parents étant souvent en voyage d'affaires, ils ont préféré me mettre dans un lycée en ville que de me laisser chez mes grands parents. Je suis en classe de terminale scientifique avec une option sport. J'ai des entraînements de natation deux à trois fois par semaine avant les cours le matin. J'entrais dans le bâtiment principal et rejoignit le bureau de la CPE. Je fis face à une très belle femme au cheveux noire. Elle me souriait chaleureusement.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Nico Robin, tu es Kim n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est bien ça.

-Prends ces papiers, il y a ton emploi du temps, une carte du campus, t'as carte de cantine et d'autres papiers importants.

-Merci.

-Je vais te mener a ton premier cours, il ne commenceras que dans 10 minutes mais au moins tu seras à l'heure.

-Merci.

Elle m'emmena dans un bâtiment annexe, les labos de science. On s'arrêta devant une porte et elle l'ouvrir.

-Bonjour Mr. Trafalgar. Je vous amène une nouvelle élève qui commence aujourd'hui. Vous voulez bien répondre à ses éventuelles questions et la présenté à sa classe ? Merci, je repars à mon bureau.

-Euh oui pas de soucis. Rentré mademoiselle.

La CPE repartit en fermant la porte en me laissant avec le professeur. Je l'observa, il était vraiment très grand, un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix, je voyais des tatouages sur ses mains, avant bras et torse qui était visible au dessus du col de son t-shirt. Il avait les cheveux noir ébène et des yeux jaune vif et hypnotisant.

-Alors mademoiselle, c'est quoi votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Kim monsieur.

-Bienvenue au lycée Louis Pasteur Kim. Je suis le professeur de svt de ta classe ainsi que ton prof principal. J'espère que tu te plairas ici.

-Merci monsieur.

Il me fit un sourire et la sonnerie retentit. D'autres élèves entrèrent dans la classe et peu après le prof ferma la porte.

-Je vous présente Kim, elle est dans votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu peux t'assoir au deuxième rang a coté de Luffy. D'ailleurs Luffy ? Tu pourrais lui faire visiter l'école s'il te plaît ?

-Maintenant Traffy ?

-Oui s'il te plaît et c'est monsieur Trafalgar Luffy !

-Oui Traffy désolé. Allez viens Kim !

Je posa mon sac à la place qu'il m'avait désigné et suivit Luffy dehors. On se baladais dans les bâtiments en discutant et puis on monta au dernier étage du bâtiment principal et il m'entraîna en passant par une porte avec un écriteau entrée interdite.

-Tu es sûr que ?

-Oui oui vient !

On monta encore des marches et il poussa la porte devant nous. On arriva sur le toit du bâtiment. Il m'entraîna sur le toit et on pus voir le campus en entier. On entendit d'un coup la porte claquée derrière nous.

-Ne me dit pas que la porte ne s'ouvre que de l'intérieur ?

-Euh je pense que oui …

-Luffy…

-Désolé… attend on va appeler Traffy !

-Traffy ?

-Oui le prof principal !

-Hein mais on va se faire engueuler !

-Mais non t'inquiètes ! C'est un des meilleurs potes de mon grand frère !

Il pris son téléphone et passa l'appel. Il le mit en haut parleur.

-Hey Traffy !

-Luffy !?

-On a un petit soucis !

-Qu'es ce que tu as encore fait !

-Eh bien on est coincé sur le toit du bâtiment principal …

-T'es pas sérieux !

-Si …

-J'envoie Zoro vous chercher, bougez pas de là !

-Merci Traffy !

-Ouai ouai !

Il raccrocha et on partit s'assoir en attendant Zoro. Je l'observa un peu plus attentivement, il avait des yeux et cheveux foncée ainsi qu'une cicatrice sur sa joue sous son œil gauche. On discutas avec Luffy en rigolant puis quelqu'un coupa notre conversation. Une tête verte s'incrusta dans notre conversation. Il s'était accroupi près de nous et parla d'une voix grave.

-He oh vous deux ! Je vous dérange peut être ?

-Oi Zoro !

~CLANG~

-Zoro … tu as pas coincée la porte avec quelque chose ?

-Merde ! J'avais bien oublié un truc !

-C'est toi qui appelle Traffy cette fois !

-Ouai ouai !

Il appela Law avec son portable et on l'entendit hurler.

-Il nous dit d'attendre 20 minutes que le cours finisse et c'est lui qui va venir …

-Bon bah Kim voici Zoro ! On est potes tout les deux depuis le collège !

On discuta donc tout les trois. Je regardais donc Zoro de plus près, il était plus grand que Luffy et moi, environ un mètre quatre-vingt, il était vraiment large du à ses muscles. Zoro pratiquais du kendo en haut niveau et on parlais de nos compétition de sport. Luffy comprenais pas grand-chose. Il était plus viande. Il nous souriait d'un air débile mais heureux et Zoro finis par s'endormir sur le toit. Avec Luffy on s'allongea également à côté de lui pour regarder le ciel et je me sentis m'endormir.

-DEBOUUT !!!

Je sursauta et me réveilla instantanément. Le prof était devant nous. Zoro et Luffy se prirent un coup sur le crâne.

-Allez retourner à la salle prendre vos affaires !

-Désolé monsieur …

-C'est pas de ta faute Kim, mais celle de Luffy avec son comportement irresponsable et Zoro à oublier de bloquer la porte alors que je lui ais dit plusieurs fois quand il m'appela deux fois pour savoir par ou allez !

Luffy était mort de rire.

~CLANG~

-Je connais le son de cette porte !

On courra vers la porte de sortie mais c'était trop tard, elle était fermé. On regarda tout les trois en direction de Law.

-J'avais bloqué la porte ! Je vous jure !

-Oui en effet Law ! Et maintenant le principal sauras que tu pars sur le toit pour fumer !

-Eustass !?

-Exact mon cher ! Allez à tout à l'heure Law !

-Kidd !!!!

-Bon bah retournons faire la sieste !

Luffy et Zoro m'entraînèrent se rallongé là où on était avant et Law cria vers la porte. Il finit par s'assoir avec nous.

-Bon bah Kim raconte moi pourquoi tu es venue dans ce lycée ?

-Mes parents sont souvent en voyage d'affaires assez régulièrement et ils ont voulu me mettre en ville pour ne pas embêter mes grands-parents.

-Tu habites seule ?

-Oui, pas loin du lycée.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es venue en ville ?

-Quelque semaines mais j'ai pas encore visiter.

-Bah viens avec nous vendredi à la fin des cours alors !

-Avec plaisir Luffy !

-J'envoie un SMS au autre alors !

-Au autres ?

-Oui on est une bande ! Il y a Nami, Sanji et Usopp !

-Cool ! Avec plaisir !

-Bon bah je vous paierai les pizzas pour vendredi soir alors !

-Génial !! Merci Law !

-Calme toi Luffy j'essaye de dormir !

Une voix grave nous interrompu en nous signalant sa présence, on se leva de vitesse et firent face au principal Sengoku. Il était grand, large et musclé et on avait vraiment pas envie de se faire botter les fesses par lui. A côté se trouvait un homme plutôt grand et roux qui nous fit un sourire sadique, cela doit être le Eustass de toute à l'heure.

-Monsieur Trafalgar ! Luffy ! Zoro ! Et qui es tu ?

-Je suis la nouvelle monsieur. Je m'appelle Kim.

-Mais qu'es ce que vous faites la ?

-Monsieur Kidd nous a enfermer sur le toit monsieur Sengoku. On as été bloqué ici.

-C'est pas ce que monsieur Kidd disait, il avait vu monsieur Trafalgar fumer.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de cigarettes sur moi.

-Monsieur Kidd ? Une explication ? Pourquoi avez-vous enfermé ces élèves sur le toits ? C'est de la mise en danger des élèves que vous avez fait !

-Je… je.. je suis désolé monsieur Sengoku.

-Vous trois repartez en classe, monsieur Trafalgar accompagné les. Monsieur Kidd dans mon bureau.

-Oui monsieur !

On descendit du toit et repartirent en classe. En rejoignis le cours de chimie avec un mot de retard de Law. La matinée passa tranquillement et le midi je fis connaissance de Sanji, un grand blond avec un œil caché par ses cheveux, très gentil, quoique un peu dragueur qui porta mon plateau dans le réfectoire. Nami, une belle rousse mais avide d'argent qui récupérais les dettes que d'autres élèves avait envers elle et Usopp, un grand gars au cheveux long et bouclé qui racontais des exploits à tout va. Je mangeais en compagnie de cette bande un peu loufoque mais très sympathique.


End file.
